The Two Nightmares
by singing water
Summary: Enma's artifacts are stolen AGAIN.. but this time the artifacts are way more dangerous... who are these mysterious thieves? and what do they want?
1. Prolouge

**I don't own yyh. But I DO own Iumae, Raye and Ajo. You can't use them without permission!! FLAMES ACCEPTED!!**

**-Prologue-**

Raye flipped her dark brown and red hair over her shoulder. It had been a long time since she had walked these streets. The Makai knew her, but it did not know her in this form. It knew Iumae, the black kitsune. It was hard to forget Iunmae, she robbed, killed and did whatever she pleased.

Many demons stared at the dark skinned beauty. Somehow they knew not to mess with her. Maybe it was the way she looked around, maybe it was the way she walked or maybe it was the muscles in her arms, reveled by her purple tank top told them her punch could, and probably would kill.

Raye sighed the Makai had gotten dull in the past sixteen years. When she was last her there were demons to fear, fights around every corner and interesting treasure. But it had gotten quiet, eerily quiet. Maybe the new Sprit Detective had something to do it. She sighed again, lost in her own thoughts as she walked into a weaponry.

A soft bell rang announcing the small shopkeeper of her presence, "How may I help you miss?" The scrawny demon asked from behind the counter. "He looks like he's never touched on of these blades, I would be a waste of time to kill him after I'm done here." She thought.

"I'm looking for a demon named Ajo, I heard he was living here."

"Oh..... Ajo?" The demon stuttered she saw fear flicker in his eyes. "He-he requested that no one be allowed to see him."

"Tell him its Iumae, he should let me see him."

"Yes-yes ma'ma." He ran of still looking terrified that she knew one of the greatest Makai criminals was hiding in his shop. Raye wandered around the store. Picking up weapons, inspecting them, them putting them back, waiting for the shopkeeper to return.

"He will see you miss" He said peeping out of a doorway. "In here" He motioned with his said to come in. Raye half smiled half smirked, reveling her pointy K9's. Her mom made her get those teeth filed every time she went to the dentist because they were so pointy. (A/N: this is possible; I've gotten my teeth filed before) She walked into the doorway and the shopkeeper closed the door.

"Hello Iumae, you are looking well" The tiger demon's yellow eyes fixed her with a gaze. His blondish brown hair covered on of his eyes. His attire was exactly as she remembered, black pants and a white and orange sleeve less shirt, with a dark red jacket.

"Don't know if I can say the same," she said sitting in the chair on the opposite side of the table. "resorting to hiding in the backroom of shops that's not how I remember you." She said a hint of sarcasm was in her voice. "You used to be one of the greatest killers in the Makai, what happened when I was gone?"

"New Sprit Detectives on my ass."

"Why" confusion flickered in her brown eyes, "You were my partner sixteen years ago, why now?"

"They're going after every well feared demon in the Makai."

"Sixteen years ago!!! SIXTEEN YEARS AGO????!!!!?"

Ajo's eyes darkened. "There not after me for crimes sixteen years ago, they have them on record." Excitement was in his voice all of a sudden, "I stole the blueprint to a building even the great Yoko Kurama couldn't break into." Raye suddenly became excited, "Something Yoko couldn't break into?" she thought. "This ought to be fun."

"What exactly do you have in mind?"

- - - - -

yes I DO know that the yyh cast isn't in this chapter but they will appear, don't worry.


	2. chapter 1

I want to, and I wish to but I don't own yyh. I DO own Iumae, Raye and Ajo. You can't use them without my permission!!!!  
  
-**Chapter 1-  
**  
Yusuke Urameshi!!!" Yusuke jolted awake. The black haired street punk was irate, mainly because he was tired; dead tired. His last mission was hard, also getting up home late and his mother waking him up early for school didn't add to his enjoyment.  
  
"What?!" He snapped. His appointment was being interrupted; nap time to his science teacher's voice.  
  
"What makes and electron move?"  
  
"I dunno, turning on a light?" This made the class laugh and his teacher shot him death glares.  
  
"Obviously you weren't paying attention."  
  
"Yeah. Whatever." Yusuke said with a yawn before promptly falling asleep again.

- - - - - -  
  
"Um, ok, so 6a-3-2a-1= (6a-2a) (3-1) what does she mean solve?" Thoughts like this one were going through Kuawabara's head at lighting speed. Unfortunately, the concept had flown over Kuwabara's head. He felt like he had a better chance of catching Hiei when he was sprinting than catching this math concept. Unfortunately this was a math test, fortunately, it was last period.

- - - - -

Kurama sat in history spacing out. He knew it; he knew it so well that his teacher didn't call on him unless it no one knew the answer. He copied the notes as he slipped out of this reality and into memories from his past........ He started to remember a heist he was gonna pull with Kurone. It didn't really work out because the small spy plants he had put in reveled a security so tight that the only way you could break in was if you had the blueprint of the vault. Neither could get a hand on because they didn't know where it was located. Kurama snapped out of his thoughts to the sound of the school bell ringing. 

- - - - -

Hiei sat in a tree wondering when this ningen "school" ended. He was bored. Really bored. He was about to fall into a well deserved sleep after their most recent mission when. BBBBBBRRRRRIIIINNGG!!!!! The school bell rang loud enough to nearly knock him out of the tree. "Hn." 

- - - - -

Kurama stood in front of his locker putting away books he didn't need and taking out books he needed. He felt Hiei's energy close, actually he stopped moving right out side of school. Kurama chuckled at the thought of hundreds on people coming out of the school and seeing Hiei. Kurama walked away from his locker and out of school still smiling from the looks on the peoples faces he was thinking up.  
  
"Hello Hiei." Sure enough some of the looks he imagined were on peoples faces.  
  
"Hn, Koemma wants to see us."  
  
"New mission?"  
  
"Most likely."  
  
The gang couldn't help but think of their last mission. It was to capture an insane demon. This demon kept saying he wanted revenge on another demon named "Iumae" for stealing his sense of hearing and seeing. I was difficult, and no one had fully recovered from it. 

- - - - -

Yusuke couldn't get the last case out of his head. Why had that demon been screaming about "Iumae" whoever he/she/it was. Kuwabara had been thinking the same thing. He had a feeling that this "Iumae" would come up again. All of a sudden a perky blue haired deity of death appeared. "Yusuke, you have another mission. Koenma wants to see you guys ASAP.  
  
When Yusuke and Kuwabara walked into Koenma's office Hiei, the short black haired cynical fire demon and the green eyed ex-yoko, Kurama were already there.  
  
"Well boys your new case is going to be difficult- The toddler prince said. Right before Yusuke cut him off.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah what else is new." He was still irritated from the cruel and unusual detention his science teacher gave him for falling asleep in class.  
  
"If you let me finish maybe I'll tell you."  
  
"Well what is it?" Hiei was getting impatient, he didn't like waiting, or taking orders, much less taking orders from the Rekai.  
  
"Your next mission is to catch this 'Iumae' character." 

- - - - -

Cliffy! I do this to keep you all reading .Lets make a deal. I get 5 reviews, you get a new chapter? Kay? These 5 reviews can be from the same person I don't mind. 


	3. chapter 2

I don't own yyh. I DO own Iumae, Raye and Ajo. You can't use them without my permission!!!!  
  
-**Chapter 2-  
**  
"Excuse me!"  
  
"What!!"  
  
"Are you kidding?!"  
  
"Hn." Where just a few colorful answers Koemma got in response to his new mission. But one answer summed up what everyone was thinking- WHAT!!!????  
  
"Yes it is. Iumae is a black kitsune, in a human body." The picture of a black haired, red eyed kitsune with a scar under her left eye appeared. She had gray kitsune ears with black tips and a tail that matched. She was wearing a dark blue tunic with black pants under. She was beautiful but there was something terrifying about her that no one could place. "Her partner's name is Ajo and he's a tiger demon." The picture changed and a blondish brown haired demon appeared. He was wearing black pants with an orange and white sleeve less shirt with a red jacket. He could have passed for human if it wasn't for his gold eyes, one hidden under his hair. (A/N: think Trowa from Gundam). "If the kitsune is in a human body can you show us what her human form looks like?" Asked Kurama. He was pretty sure he had seen Iumae before. He just couldn't remember where.  
  
"No." Konenma looked very embarrassed.  
  
"Why...." If you listened carefully to Hiei's voice you would have picked up the hint of a threat.  
  
"Because no demon has ever seen their human forms."  
  
"Great your sending us on a mission, after some one we, 1) don't know what they look like, 2) why their wanted!!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Do you plan on telling us why they are wanted?" Asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Amazing Kuwabaka said something intelligent."  
  
"Shut up shrimp!"  
  
"Make me." Kuwabara lunged at Hiei who gracefully and quickly dodge the blow.  
  
"Is that all you can do? Even after all that training?" Kuwabara lunged again before Kuramra and Yusuke broke it up.  
  
"Well why are we after them."  
  
"Thieves, murders, and the fact the recently broke into the Rekai's most secure vault right under the guards noses."  
  
"Been done." Hiei said. "I broke into it with Kurama."  
  
"Not really, that's one of the most secure vaults." This got everyone's attention. The artifacts of darkness were powerful, but if they weren't worth putting in the most secure vault these items had to possess terrible power.  
  
"What's in this vault?"  
  
"The Nightmare Pearl and the Soul Blade."  
  
"The Nightmare Pearl?" Everyone looked confused and skeptical.  
  
"And that is...." Yusuke waited for the answer looking more and more lost by the second.  
  
"It's an object that can trap you in your worst nightmare. Everything in this nightmare becomes real, pain, injury, even death. What makes it more terrible is that the person armed with the pearl can control your nightmare." Koenma stated.  
  
"You actually DIE!!!!" Yelled Yusuke he didn't plan to die AGAIN anytime soon."  
  
"Yes you do but to make it worse, you're soul will become trapped in the nightmare until the wielder lets your soul go."  
  
No one was happy about that. Actually dieing and staying in a pearl until one of those criminals decided to let you go? They could leave you there forever if they wanted to. Everyone paled as different forms of this thought passed through their heads.  
  
"The other item....." asked Kurama. Hoping it wasn't as terrible as the first one.  
  
"The Soul Blade?"  
  
"Yeah, that one what is it?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"It's a blade of some kind hint its name baka!" Snapped Hiei.  
  
"No fighting!" Kurama and Yusuke yelled as they jumped in between the two before something could get started.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Grrrr..."  
  
Koenma cleared his throat for attention. After Hiei and Kuwabara were done shooting death glares all eyes turned to him. "As I was about to say before you two," He glared at Hiei and Kuwabara interrupted me. "The Soul Blade is a katana made by a shadow demon named Lazu. His swords were legendary often housing great power."  
  
"Pacifier Breath, I didn't come here for a lecture. I came to get information about these two thieves and the items they stole."  
  
"I'm just giving you some background information! And don't call me that!!! I can have to dead again in seconds Yusuke!"  
  
"If the sword is so important why don't we just ask Lazu for who it was made for." Hiei said. It was common sense after all a sword like that had to be made for someone. If the Rekai took his sword he would probably steal it back.  
  
"No can do. Lazu died hundreds of years ago and we can't find his soul."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Are you gonna tell us what it can do or are we gonna have to guess?"  
  
"Alright already! When the blade cuts you it takes a part of your soul. Through this the wielder of the sword can use the some of the person's abilities to it's maximum. Also even if the sword is taken for them the wielder will KEEP the abilities from the sword " This shocked them all. If the sword could do this then they would be at a serious disadvantage. No one wanted to be attacked by Kurama's death tree, Hiei's dragon, Yusuke's Sprit Gun, or Kuwabara's Sprit Sword. No one could get hit or hurt. If they got cut and even if it was a drop of blood they were totally screwed.  
  
"So we just have to steal it back?"  
  
"It's not that easy. If the handler gives the sword a bit of his or her own blood, the sword becomes totally loyal to that person, one else can even pick it up."  
  
Silence. Everyone had to take everything that just happened in. It was a lot at once and these items weren't like the ones Kurama and Hiei stole. They were worse, much worse. Kurama stated what everyone was thinking. Weakly he said "If the items could do this on there own. How much damage could they do together?"

- - - - -

R&R 


	4. chapter 3

I don't own yyh, ok, get over it. You can't use any of my characters without asking got that too, ok on with the story.  
  
My computer was being evil so I had to erase and re-post this story. If anything is different please tell me.  
  
-**Chapter 3-**

Raye couldn't wait to try out the Soul Blade. She idly turned it over in her hands studying it. The hilt of the sword had dragon wings with the veins on the wings in a gold-ish silver. In the center of the hilt was an eye. Out of all the weapons she had ever seen this eye made the sword creepy. It was blood red with hints of yellow, "A red/yellow cat eye," Raye thought. "interesting." It was a fancy sword, but not one that was made for decoration; you could use this to fight. That was probably another reason it was kept so safe.  
  
Ajo also was studying his new treasure. It reminded him of his past. That was the one thing he hated. Remembering things like that annoyed him. It wasn't beautiful that's for sure. The Pearl was as beautiful as it was terrifying. It reflected every color in the rainbow in every shade imaginable. (A/N: think an opal) But it reeked of hidden power. He swung it by its chain watching the colors change and Raye practice with her new katana. He had seen a jewel suspiciously like the one he held in his hand used before. The results had been terrible; and yet shocking at how something so small could do so much damage.

- - - - -

Yusuke resisted the urge to cuss Koenma out, sending them on a mission with literally no information on the two. Hiei was sitting in a tree with Kurama under it, Kuwabara was screaming at Yusuke about this "Damn stupid mission, which we know nothing about." Hiei looked annoyed, maybe it was Kuwabara's ramblings, maybe Koenma's lack of information, or maybe it was both. Kurama was lost in thought, "How smart were these thieves? How strong?" What about these items, did they know how to use them? Why do I feel like I know the black kitsune? He was thinking so hard he completely forgot where he was. Even Yusuke waving his hand in front of the red heads face didn't get him out of it. Hiei eventually hit him with the flat of the blade in order to make him come back to them. Kurama sat rubbing the new bump forming on his head while shooting death glares at Hiei. "That was for?"  
  
"Spacing out." The glares continued until Yusuke said "We don't have a single lead. Anyone know where to find one?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hn. I'm going to the Makai. I think someone there might know her." The black blur, more commonly know as Hiei disappeared.  
  
"I'm going home." Kurama got up and left. The kitsune was what was bother him. He was sure he had seen her, but where, and when?  
  
"What's eating those two? Asked Yusuke. "They seem a little off don't they?  
  
"Yeah. Answered Kuwabara "Wonder what's up." 

- - - - -

Hiei had no idea where he was going. All he knew was the only place that might know Iumae and hopefully her human form was the Makai. He had heard rumors recently about and A-class human wandering the Makai. A human in the Makai was unusual, but an A-class one was unheard of. He planned to track these rumors right back to the source. 

- - - - -   
  
Kurama was sitting cross legged on his bed trying to remember the kitsune. His History book lay in front of him, he was thinking about history, but not of the history found in the book. After sitting in almost complete silence for two hours all he got was a pair of red eyes with a scar under the left surrounded by black hair smirking at him, then she said "Sleep well Yoko, don't even try to remember this day or me." Then he blanked. Everything that day, where he was, or what he had been doing was completely gone. Even his memory of Kurone's sarcastic remarks, which were often too funny to forget, was blank. He snapped out of his daze when he heard the door open.  
  
"Shuichi?" It was his mother, Shori.  
  
"Oh, hello mother."  
  
"Dinner will be ready soon can you come down and set the table?"  
  
"Sure mother." Kurama got up his legs completely asleep. "I'll be down in a second." He was looking under his bed for a pair of socks; the wood floor in the dining room was always cold, even in summer.  
  
"Alright." Shori slowly closed her son's door. Some how she knew something was bothering him. (A/N: I swear mom's can do this, they have a 6th sense to know when something's bugging you)

- - - - -

Kuwabara and Yusuke were walking home when they sensed an unusual Sprit Energy, not very powerful, but still demon energy. The duo sprinted to the park, the placed where they sensed the energy. When they got there a huge walking boulder like thing with a tail was there. It as about Kuwabara's height and its rock face looked like it had been squashed in.  
  
"What do you think you're doing here?" An irritated Yusuke asked. Koenma's information was terrible and finding a stone demon in the middle of the park wasn't making the day any better. He decided that this walking, talking boulder might be a good way to vent.  
  
"Yusuke watch out. Something about this just doesn't feel right." Kuwabara said looking at the demons eyes looked glazed. Like he couldn't what was in front of him.  
  
"Thanks for the warning Kuwabara, but I'll handle this my own way. "Yusuke lunged at the rock demon. He hit it but he ended up doing more damage to his fist than the creature. The demon turned toward Yusuke swinging its tail at him. Yusuke barly got out of the way. "Guess this is gonna use sprit energy. SPIRT GUN!!!!!" Yusuke yelled pointing at the demon while a blue energy flew out of his finger. In a flash the demon disappeared, leaving a large pile of what looked like gravel. "There's no problem, Kuwabara." Yusuke said smiling. "And you know what, I'm feeling better already."  
  
"I still think you shouldn't have done that Urameshi."  
  
Kuwabara was right, Yusuke shouldn't have done that, because a pair of eyes where watching them from the trees. A pair of yellow eyes. 

- - - - -

R&R


	5. chapter 4

I don't own yyh, ok, get over it. I never have and never will but I do own my characters and you can't use then without permission.  
  
-**Chapter 4-**

Ajo watched the scene in front of him with interest. "So that's the detectives famous Sprit Gun." He thought. He looked at the Pearl carefully. "What else can you do?" He asked it. (A/N: No, he's not crazy; I think we can all safely say that we have all yelled at our computers before.) Ajo disappeared as quickly has he had appeared. Kuwabara looked up into the tree Ajo had just been sitting in. He watched the branches sway in the wind. He could have sworn that he had just seen something, or someone.

- - - - -

Raye waited patiently at a small creek in the Makai where a tree know as the Tree of the Past Life. It was called that because it was one of the few trees that bared the Fruit of the Past Life. It was also Ajo and her unofficial meeting place. She was sitting in the tree carefully cutting the fruit away from the branches. Carefully because one wrong move could give her broken or decapitated limbs from the razor sharp leaves. She knew how to make the drink that would allow her to turn back into Iumae for an unlimited amount of time. It just took a long time to prepare, and she was going to need this form if the rumors about the detectives were true. She made her self comfortable and started to toss one of the fruits up and down out of boredom. She had collected enough to fruit a some time ago, but continued to gather them because you never know when something could go wrong. She revised the ingredients in her head again. She and Yoko Kurama had worked on the drink together. The two often worked together making new and extremely powerful plants

- - - - -

Hiei found the person who he first heard the rumor from. A sword maker he often went to get his katana sharpened.  
  
"Benti." Hiei said as he walked into the store. The lizard demon turned around. He was tall for a lizard demon. His red snake eyes looked at Hiei.  
  
"Hellllo Hiiieeii. Whyyy have yoouu returned sooo recentlyyy?" Benti being a lizard demon tended to hiss when he talked.  
  
"I heard you saw an A-class human come here."  
  
"Ahhhh, Yesss. Shheee cammee tooo gett herr katanaas sharpened." This got Hiei attention.  
  
"Katanas?"  
  
"Shhee useed twoo katanas."  
  
"What did her katanas look like?" He was hoping it wasn't the Soul Blade he had heard so much about.  
  
"Theeyy looked norrmmmalll. Exxxceppt one had an Alumae designed on the hilt, the otherrrr haddd a blaaack annnnd gggooold hillttlt"  
  
"Alumae?"  
  
"Some kind of flower. Its said to grow where blood is shed, but that's all I know about it." Question to ask the kitsune. Hiei thought. "Hn. So She hadn't been here recently?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you remember what she looked like?"  
  
"Black haiir with gold highlightssss. Browniish redd eyes. bllalcck giirl pretty forrr a human."  
  
"Thanks Benti." Hiei walking out when Benti asked one final question."Whyy sooo curious?"  
  
Hiei paused at the door. "Business." With that the soft sound of a bell was heard as the door swung open.

- - - - -

"Well did you see anything?" Raye asked as she picked leaves and sticks out of her hair.  
  
"Yeah, the detectives Sprit Gun." Raye looked at her friend curiously.  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"Its exactly how it's been described, a blue ball of energy out of his index finger. Shot it out of anger, full power too." Ajo looked indifferent, which is how he usually looked. He tended to hide his emotions. "I've seen stronger attacks Raye, no need to worry." He added noticing concern in her eyes.  
  
"Have you beaten stronger attacks is my main question."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok then no worries." Raye said with a smile. "Beside if I die again I can always track you down and make your life a living hell."  
  
"Hardy feakin' har." Ajo said sarcastically. "That is if you can find me again."  
  
"I can track you any day, any time, any place."  
  
"Not if I trick your mind into not seeing me." He said with a smirk. Raye just looked at him like he was a nut case. "I found out the Pearl can be used to trick peoples minds into seeing the dream or nightmare and that alone. Basically I can have people react to things around then to what they see which isn't real." Raye just stared.  
  
"Ok, you have officially and completely lost me."  
  
"Lets try again. I can use the Pearl to make Nightmares so really people believe that the dream is real and react to it the way they would if it were real."  
  
"When did you find out? I don't remember hearing it in any of the stories I heard about these items."  
  
"Neither have I. Actually, I just tried it and it worked."  
  
"You GUESSED it would work?!!!?" Raye looked like she was close to screaming at her partner."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"And you wonder why I enjoy working with you....." Raye said smiling and shaking her head. "This blade taught me a few new tricks too, care to try one?" She said as she fell into her fighting stance.  
  
"Bring it on." Ajo also fell into his fighting stance and with that a friendly spar began.

- - - - -

R&R 


	6. chapter 5

I don't own yyh, ok. HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY THIS!!!!

**A/N-** -:-:-is Youko talking to Suichii, -:-is Suichi talking to Youko.

**A/N#2**: I really need reviews people!!! Please review or I'll stop writing this fic!!  
  
-**Chapter 5-**  
  
The more Kurama tried to remember the kitsune, the less he seemed to remember. He managed remembered that her buddy had red eyes and blond hair. He kept shifting his weight from one foot to another. He looked nervous.

- - - - -   
  
Koenma sat on his chair stamping papers, all the while thinking about the new criminals. He did feel a little guilty about not telling Yusuke and his gang more information. He had recently found a little about Ajo, the tiger demon. He had been wanted before, for destroying an entire part of the Makai. He was never caught. He had been known as Ajo the destroyer. Anything that stood in his way could and would be destroyed. Iumae on the other hand was a mystery. She had been killed but her human form had never been recorded or tracked. All of her records had mysteriously disappeared the day she was killed. All Koenma could remember was that she had been known as "The Dark Shadow." Everywhere she had robbed had an Alumae flower was founded next to the broken vault.

- - - - -

Hiei ran through the Makai. The rumors he had heard had been true. Now he had to find the portal out of the Makai. He silently cursed to himself. He had forgotten where the portal was. The information had surprised him into forgetting. He stopped running and unveiled his Jagan. He was looking for the energy of the portal. "Ahh there it is." He thought, he head swiftly in that direction. 

- - - - -

"Ring, Ring RINNNGGG!!!" Shori Minamino picked up the phone while drying dishes; she balanced it between her shoulder and her ear.  
  
"Minamino residence."  
  
"Hi, Ms. Minamino, can I talk to Ku-Suichii?"  
  
"Sure hold on a second." She put the newly dried dish on the counter. She covered the mouth piece and yelled up the stairs. "Suichii! Pick up the phone!" Kurama grabbed the phone in his room. Unfortunately, his legs had fallen asleep again, sending him and is phone crashing into the floor. When he managed to pick up the phone his friend has been waiting for him while he heard soft cussing in the Makai dialect.  
  
"You okay?" It was Yusuke.  
  
"Yeah, Whats up?"  
  
"I just called to tell you that were having a team meeting in the park, in the usual spot.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Hiei found a lead."  
  
"What!!" Kurama was shocked. Finally a lead, a bit of information.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Two alright."  
  
"Yeah ok, bye."  
  
"Kurama hung up the phone, a lead. In the Makai though. Wonder who Hiei got the information out of. 

- - - - -

A few minutes alter the gang was sitting on the bench beneath Hiei's favorite tree. Actually, Kurama and Yusuke were sitting while Kuwabara was pacing.  
  
"Where is the little shrimp!" He yelled. Waiting for the shrimps was taking time away from the beautiful Yukina. (A/N: separation anxiety, what do ya know.)  
  
"Patience Kuawabara. Patience." Kurama closed his eyes searching for Hiei's energy. He opened them when he sensed it coming around the corner.  
  
"But really where is he?" Yusuke was becoming annoyed. He had to ditch one of Keiko's dates for this. An angry Keiko was not a pretty sight. A black blur know as Hiei appeared in front of them. "I'm here; don't get your panties up in a bunch." Hiei sarcasm did nothing except anger the two delinquents. Kuwabara lunged at Hiei you dodged, again.  
  
"Is that the best you-"  
  
"Hiei." Kurama was still sitting on the bench; Yusuke had gotten up to restrain Kuwabara from killing Hiei. "Tell us the what you found." Kurama's voice was borderline angry. His green eyes were cold and had bits of amber in them; Youko was just as irritated as Kurama was.  
  
"Hn. Black girl, has black hair with gold highlights. According to my sources she's "very pretty."  
  
"That's all?" Kuwabara snapped. "Why-" He shut up when both Kurama and Yusuke fixed him with their death glares.  
  
"Hn, no. She uses two katanas. One with an Alumae flower on the hilt the other with a gold and black hilt.  
  
"A what, is on the hilt." Kuwabara wasn't annoyed any more, just confused. Hiei on the other hand was getting irritated by the interruptions. "An Alumae flower baka!"  
  
"And that is...." Yusuke decided to butt in. They didn't need another fight between the two.  
  
"An Alumae flower is a flower is a flower similar to a rose." Kurama answered. "It grows where large quantities of blood are shed." Everyones face (Except Kurama's) looked creeped out.  
  
"That's so twisted." Yusuke said shaking his head slowly.  
  
"The Alumae is often known for its deadly poison."  
  
"How strong?" Hiei interrupted.  
  
"Depends on how its prepared."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"If it's done with precision-deadly. I could be stronger than the death tree."  
  
"Stronger than....." Yusuke said as his voice faded off. He had to sit down out of shock.  
  
"If it's done incorrectly, it would probably give you nothing worse than a stomach ache."  
  
"That's a difference." Hiei said cynically.  
  
"Any info on her buddy?" Yusuke said quietly as he turned to Hiei. He still was shocked at how strong on measly little flower could be.  
  
"I do." Everyone looked at the ex-youko. They knew Hiei did some research in the Makai but they didn't know about Kurama going there recently. "He's a tiger demon with blondish hair covering one eye and he has yellow eyes."  
  
"Anything else." Yusuke looked excited. The shock had worn of and he just wanted for information on her buddy. Hiei looked at Kurama, he could sense that he somehow know the tiger or the kitsune.  
  
"I can't remember." Kurama said looking at the ground as Yusuke and Kuwabara fell anime style. Kurama felt eyes on him. He caught the fire demon trying to read his mind or his face, right before he looked away.  
  
"Why...."  
  
"Because my last memory was of her saying "Sleep well Youko, don't even try to remember me or this day." Then she threw some kind of flower that started smoking and I blacked out."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yes." Kurama said his bangs covering his eyes. That wasn't all of it. But he didn't want to talk about it.  
  
-:-:- You'll have to face it sometime-:-:-Youko said. He was a bit irritated. He wanted revenge on that kitsune, and it wasn't gonna happen if Suichii kept running away from his past.  
  
-:-I know, but now isn't the time-:-

------

R&R 


	7. chapter 6

I wish I may I wish I might. BUT I NEVER WULL OWN YYH. My characters are mine and mine alone, no stealing.  
  
A/N: -:-:-is Youko talking to Suichii, -:-is Suichi talking to Youko.  
  
A/N #2: Sorry about the format in the other chapters. I just figured out how to fix them.  
  
-**Chapter 6-  
**  
It was the dark moon in the Makai. A black kitsune stood next to the creek she had been sitting at. Her red eyes looked up at the dark magenta sky. She smiled slightly, it felt good to be back. Her ear twitched as she heard footsteps behind her. A tiger demon with blondish hair had come up behind her. "Decided to transform?" He smirked slightly. He looked different that night. He had tiger stripes running across his cheeks (A/n: think Sesshou- Mau from Inu-Yasha), and his hair was a more orange-y color.  
  
"Look whose talking." She replied. "If you want to know I'm testing to see how my fruit of the past life holds up to the original."  
  
"Messed with another plant?" He was teasing now. She also looked at him with a teasing look in her eyes.  
  
"Better be careful, ya never know ho I might test my next creation on."  
  
"Who ever it is it better not be me." He said as he turned around. "And whatever you do don't kill yourself." He started walking away. He stopped and turned around to face her. "It's nice to see you smile again Iumae." The kitsune didn't turn around. But a look of confusion flashed across her eyes.  
  
"Thanks......I guess."  
  
"Plan on sleeping anytime some?"  
  
"Yeah I'll be back at camp in a few." She said as she looked back at the sky.  
  
"Ok what's buggin you." The tiger demon walked back to her and sat down next to her. He patted the ground telling her to sit.  
  
"Nothing." Her red eyes blanked suddenly. She sat down next to him. "That's how I know something wrong. When you start talking and suddenly your eyes are blank." Iumae laughed softly.  
  
"You know me too well, Ajo. You remember when I nearly killed Youko Kurama, for betrayal?"  
  
"Yeah." He looked at the creek. How could he forget that she was so upset that she stopped talking for a few months. "Is that still bugging you?"  
  
"Yeah." Ajo looked back at the kitsune. Usually she never felt bad about anything like this. She had killed many for even thinking about betrayal.  
  
"Guess I feel a little guilty. Maybe instead of just erasing his and his partner's memory I should have just killed them both."  
  
"You couldn't help it. Iumae, it was for your and his own good. You would be hunted because he told about you. And he hunted because he had information about you."  
  
"Guess your right." Iumae said as she got up and headed for camp. "Coming?"  
  
"Later." Ajo looked up at the dark sky. He softly said. "You still haven't gotten over what he did to you, right?" Iumae paused. "He's actions are difficult forgive, Ajo." Then she kept on walking. Ajo continued staring at the sky. "Damn you Youko, for putting her through this." He said as he got up and followed her.

- - - - -

Kurama kept having flashbacks with the black kitsune and the tiger. He remembered that the tiger and Kurone had been good friends. Both always sparring and having contests about who could kill the most guards. The kitsune and Youko often worked together. They had even created a plant similar to the fruit of the past life except stronger. Instead of last the fifteen minutes the original lasted the plant lasted until the person wanted to change back. Youko couldn't remember how it was made though. Putting him and the other detectives at a serious disadvantage if she knew how to and he didn't.

- - - - -

Hiei was sitting in his favorite tree. He couldn't help but wonder about Kurama. How did he know the black kitsune? It was nerve wrecking, especially when he felt that Kurama wasn't telling them something. Kurama had the best memory out of all of them? How come he couldn't remember that something out of his own past. What ever was in that smoke must have had a memory erasing effect, a very powerful. If Youko couldn't remember his past and Suichii didn't see parts of it in dreams, it must have been powerful.

- - - - -

Kuwabara and Yusuke were walking down the street. Yusuke was icing his cheek from where Keiko slapped him.  
  
"Kurama said that he couldn't remember anything. Isn't that a little odd?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Yeah, didn't Kurama say that sometimes he saw Yuoko's past that he had forgotten in dreams." Yusuke winced in pain. Talking hurt, Keiko had it him in the jaw. (A/N: Ouch.)  
  
"If Youko had forgotten doesn't that mean Kurama might see something soon?" Kuwabara said thoughtfully.  
  
"I guess. Hopefully he'll remember something about where she lived, or the last place she was."  
  
"Hopefully. I have a feeling that he might see something in a dream soon."  
  
-T**hat Night-  
**  
Kurama sat up suddenly, he was breathing had and cold sweat was covered his forehead. "Nightmare." Was all he said. He turned toward his clock, "2:34 you've gotta be kidding me." He mumbled. He fell back onto his pillow; messy red hair sprawled around him, green eyes staring at the ceiling.  
  
It felt so real. He said softly he didn't think Youko was awake. But if he was maybe he would explain that dream.  
  
-:-:-It should feel real. It was one of my memories that Iumae had erased.-:-:-

- - - - -

R&R 


	8. chapter 7

I don't own it ok!!!! CAN"T USE MY CHARACTERS WITHOUT ASKING!!!  
  
A/N: Shiny Lights you being my first reviewer get a special prize!

A/N #2 -:-:-Youko talking to Suichii, -:- Suichii talking to Youko  
  
-**Chapter 7-**  
  
Kurama sat up and reached for his phone.2:40, baka. Kurama stopped moving toward the phone True. He laid down and tried to remember his dream.  
  
**{t}{H}{e} {D}{r}{E}{a}{M}  
**  
{3rd person part 1 of dream}  
  
"Careful, Youko fall on one of those branches and you'll be in pretty bad shape." A black kitsune was sitting on a lower branch. They were picking The Fruit of the Past Life.  
  
"Iumae, Why exactly do you need these?" Youko asked, he hissed when one of the sharp leaves cut him, drawing blood.  
  
"Told ya' to be careful." She said when she smelled blood. "I want these because 1) we ran out, 2) because I need the original to compare mine to the other."  
  
Kuroune and a tiger demon were sparring under the tree. "Watch your step or- " The tiger demon lunged knocking the bat demon off his feet and into the near by creek. "That'll happen." He said laughing at Kuroune's stunned expression.  
  
"How did you do that Ajo?" Kuroune was still a little shocked, never tripped, ever.  
  
"Here I'll teach you." The Ajo helped Kuroune up and out of the creek and they continued sparring.  
  
By sunset Kuroune and Ajo had finished sparring and they were sitting up in the tree with the two kitsune.  
  
"You know this is one of my favorite spots in the Makai. It's the only place you can really see the sun and the moon switch places." Iumae said looking at the sunset.  
  
"True, your favorite plants grows here." Youko said pointing at a spot by the river where an Alumae plant was growing.  
  
"An Alumae is your favorite flower? I thought it was the Tree of the Past Life." Kuroune looked up at her, slightly confused.  
  
"That's one of them." Ajo said. "She likes the death tree too."  
  
"You're all wrong." Iumae said suddenly. "You all named plants I liked but my favorite have to bee the plants I create."  
  
"That makes sense."  
  
{Youko vision part 2 of dream}  
  
Suddenly, the scene before faded out and was replaced by a dark forest, Iumae was standing looking annoyed, and blood covered her right leg. Kuroune was laying on the ground dead or out cold, Youko couldn't tell. Ajo stood above him; he pulled out the ninja star he had thrown at Kuroune out of him. Ajo was in bad shape too, but he could stand.  
  
"Youko you of all people should know I don't take kindly to traitors." A fight between the two begin, the details of the fight were fuzzy because her Alumae sword had poison on it, she hit him with that for her first strike. All he could see was that by the end of the fight both were severely wounded and covered in their own, and the others blood. Youko was pinned by trap plants she had set sometime in the beginning of the fight. He looked like he knew this was going to end here.  
  
"Iumae if you're going to kill me make it quick so I won't have the chance to attack you." He said as he struggled against the vines.  
  
She smirked, the cut he had given her under her left eye with the Rose Whip was bleeding profusely, and they both knew it would leave a scar. She wiped blood of her cheek and said "Youko, I'm not going to kill you." She took a blue rose like flower out of her hair. "If I do kill you your soul is too strong and too stubborn to stay dead, and that won't punish you enough. So I'm going to let you live. Without the memory of what you had stolen from since you meet me to now, of this day or me." With that she threw the flower onto the ground, it started smoking a dark blue smoke. "Sleep well Youko, and don't even try to remember me or this day." She turned around and walked away with Ajo following her.  
  
** {E}{n}{D} {o}{F} {d}{R}{e}{A}{m}**  
  
-:-Only place where you can see the sun and the moon switch places-:-  
  
-:-:-Baka, There are two places you can see that-:-:-  
  
-:-But only one where an Alumae plant grows-:-  
  
Kurama hopped out of bed and got dressed. He silently moved toward the window and climbed out. As soon as he hit the ground he started walking toward the park. He needed to find Hiei; he was the only one who could find this spot quickly.

- - - - -

Yusuke was awoken at 4:00 in the frickin morning by his stupid phone ringing. Mumbling curses he grabbed his phone.  
  
"HELLo!!" He called/yelled/ screamed/swore.  
  
"Hey Urameshi, its Kuwabara!"  
  
"Why are you calling me at 4:00 in the DAMN MORNING!!!!?" Kuwabara held the phone far from his ear while Yusuke was shouting, everyone on the block probably heard him.  
  
"I have a feeling we should get to the park."  
  
"Why.............."  
  
"I dunno just trust me okay?"  
  
"Fine." Yusuke hung up, actually slammed the phone down. He was still half asleep and going for a nature walk at 4:00 wasn't gonna make in wake up, or happy. He sleepily got dressed and walked out the door. The two meet on the corner of Yusuke's block and they headed toward the park.

- - - - -

Kurama climbed Hiei's tree. He knew that subconsciously Hiei could sense sprit energy using the Jagan. Friend or foe he would jump out of the tree when someone approached him. When he didn't jump Kurama started worrying. He stood on one of the branches and looked for his friends energy. He sensed it fighting a purple energy he had never seen before, by the fountain. He jumped out of the tree and raced of in that direction.

- - - - -

Kuawabara and Yusuke sensed a fight going on and headed in that direction. When they arrived they saw Kurama standing in the shadows watching as Hiei fought a purpled haired demon with matching ears and tail. Her orange eyes flashed with each blow. She was wearing a purple kimono top with jeans and her num-chucks were a dark purple. She looked like an experienced fighter; Hiei may have some problems winning this fight. (A/N: There you are Shiny Lights)

- - - - -

R&R ( I really need reviews people) 


	9. chapter 8

NEVER YOU CAN"T MAKE ME!!!! agent person walks in Ummmm... Hi Mr. Agent Smith.

Smith: "Say the disclaimer missy OR ELSE."

"Never!!!! runs away with Smith catching up smith eventually corners singing water after running after her for 20 some minutes YOU CAN'T, ohh.... (smith points gun at computer). Fine I DON"T OWN YYH or the Matrix!!!!!! (smith starts to leave) but I DO own (smith turns around gun pointed at computer AGAIN) my characters. sweatdrop (smith leaves) jeez isn't he a little high strung, any way, on with the fic!

** -Chapter 9-**  
  
'Damn she's good.' Hiei thought as he barely dodged another one of the demon strikes that could have easily taken his head off. The mysterious demon didn't leave many openings to attack, she was an expert. All of a sudden Hiei had an idea. He amined a kick where her next strike would be, she blocked his attack only to find her self facing Hiei's sword. There was no way she could get her num-chucks to block because Hiei's foot had pulled them out of her hands. She was pinned with Hiei's sword at her throat.  
  
"Talk." He hissed. Her eyes just narrowed.  
  
"Talk or he might kill you Haya." A black haired girl wearing a silver top and black jeans walked out of the shadows. Her redish-brown eyes locked on the demon. They seemed to be talking telepathically. Not that anyone noticed.  
  
"Nice try Haya. Close but no cigar." A dirty blond boy walked out of the shadows after the girl. He was wearing a red t-shirt with jeans. His yellow eyes seemed to glow in the dark.  
  
"Urameshi, aren't theses the two people Koenma's after?" Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke.  
  
"They fit Hiei's description." Hiei was looking at the two new arrivals; the girl was about an A-class, her buddy as well. Kurama was also starring. Was it really Iumae and Ajo?  
  
"Let her go Hiei." Hiei looked at her how did she know his name? "I have a score to settle with her, if someone kills her it's gonna be me." He noticed that the girl hadn't taken her eyes off of Haya. Haya nodded as much as she could while Hiei's sword was at her throat. Hiei let go of her and she disappeared into the shadows. It was completely silent except for the wind in the trees.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Yusuke suddenly.  
  
"Iumae and Ajo, the two you're supposed to arrest." Ajo said he smirked slightly as he said this. The two let themselves be caught; amateur detectives like these fools would never be able to catch them.  
  
"How'd ya......" Kuwabara looked lost. Iumae smiled at his confusion.  
  
"You shouldn't talk about matters like our arrest so loudly." She looked directly at Ajo. "True?" Ajo's smirk got wider. "True."  
  
"Just hand over the sword and the jewel." Hiei snapped. These two were infuriating! Kurama walked out of the shadows.  
  
"Hiei's right, give us the sword and the jewel and we won't have to harm you." He felt Iumae's eyes shooting death glares at him.  
  
"What if we don't have them?" She said, never taking her burgundy eyes away from Kurama. He had to admit that her glare was still as scary as it was before.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"What if we don't have them?" Ajo repeated.

- - - - -

Short yes I know. It's my shortest chapter. Hopefully my other chapters will be longer R&R  
  
I'm taking a poll; this might by Iumae/Youko or Ajo/Iumae if u have any other pairing ideas please send them in a review. THIS WILL NOT BE A YOAI FIC!!!!!!

R&R


	10. chapter 9

Same disclaimer ;; but I still wish right? A/N: blah=telepathy

-**Chapter 10-**  
  
"WHAT!!!" The detectives looked shocked.  
  
"What if we don't have them?" She repeated. 'How many times must I saw that.' She thought irritated.  
  
"Do we still take them to Koemna?" Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke. Hiei still had his sword drawn and Kurama and Iumae were still locked in their staring contest. Yusuke looked like he was thinking hard.  
  
"I don't know. Our mission was to get the items back and arrest them."  
  
Iumae broke eye contact with Kurama and smiled at the rest of the detectives. "You can't arrest us you know." Everyone looked at her. "If you arrest us you may never find the items, and I'm pretty sure Koemna wouldn't like that."  
  
Clever Ajo said But.....  
  
It'll work Iumae said, cutting him off.  
  
"If you must know the sword and the jewel were stolen from us two days ago." Ajo admitted. "We know that Haya works for him."  
  
Don't drag her into this!! She's my best friend and you know that she's- Iumae shouted mentally. Ajo cut her connection quickly. He could deal with the death glares she was sending him. But not her yelling and her glaring at the same time.  
  
Hiei noticed something was going on between the two. 'Telepathy, He thought. Looking at both of them 'Definitely telepathy.' Kurama too noticed this, but he had known it from before. Kuwabara and Yusuke just listened to their story. Hiei tried to trick them into spilling a little more of the story.  
  
"If Haya works for him then why did you let he get away." It didn't faze Iumae at all.  
  
"She was running from me. She thought you were with us so she fought you."  
  
Yusuke suddenly yelled "And you let her get away!!"  
  
"Yeah." Ajo said simply. "We already got the information out of her."  
  
"We know who he is and where he's hiding." Iumae added.  
  
"Are you gonna tell us?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Only if you don't arrest us." The detectives thought before answering. They couldn't arrest them. They were the only once who knew the location of the weapons. The two didn't have them, someone else did.  
  
"Fine." The others agreed. Kurama noticed a slight smile on Iumae lips. She knew they would agree to this.  
  
"Good." Was all she said. She extended her hand. "In this form call me Raye." Yusuke shook it. "Yusuke." He answered. Not only were the two introduced themselves but it was a pact. One by one the other detectives introduced themselves.  
  
"Well I gota go." Raye said turning around to leave.  
  
"What about the information you were gonna give us." Kurama asked.  
  
"Meet us here tomorrow night." Ajo said. "We'll tell you what we know."  
  
With that the two turned around and disappeared into the night. The detectives also let the park and headed home.

- - - - -

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Ajo asked Raye. "I mean Youko has a reputation for betrayal and you've experienced it before."  
  
Raye's eyes darkened at this. "After we get the weapons back were killing the detectives." Ajo raised an eyebrow. "I only plan on working with them because they have enough power to get us in into Paradise."  
  
"You want revenge on Youko, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I want him to know how it felt too be betrayed like that."

- - - --

"Are you sure they won't backstab us?" Kuwabara asked as the all the detectives except Hiei who stayed in the park were walking home.  
  
"I dunno." Yusuke said grinning goofily. "Maybe." Kuwabara looked stunned.  
  
"You made an agreement with some who we have almost no idea or information about!!"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"She might." Kurama said. He had been thinking hard for a long time before he spoke. "She wants revenge on me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I betrayed her, in the Makai. She nearly died because of it."  
  
"And she's still pissed?"  
  
"If you nearly died because of someone else's action you wouldn't be angry Yusuke?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"My point exactly."  
  
Hiei was sitting in his favorite tree. 'I have a feeling she will betray us. I don't know way but I think she just wants revenge on the kitsune. Hiei had known about her past with Youko Kurama.' He noticed the way her eyes looked death at him. She wants him dead. That was all he was sure about. He made him self comfortable and on that thought feel asleep.  
  
When they arrived at the meeting place Raye and Ajo were already there and waiting for them.  
  
"Okay, what do you know?" Said Yusuke.

- - - --

R&R


	11. chapter 10

I don't own yyh now Smithy can't get me!(laughs insanely)isis4422 thank u for ur review!!(gives cyber cookie) Also I need to know if I should make this Ajo/ Raye or Youko/ Raye. Either one can fit into this plot and until someone gives me an opinion THIS STORY WILL NOT B UPDATED!!!!  
  
- **Chapter 11-  
**  
"Okay were going after a demon named Lazu." Raye said.  
  
"He made the sword and the pearl. They were taken away from him because high-ranking demons were afraid of their power." Ajo added. The detectives just listened this was new and important information to all of them.  
  
"Any way." Raye said right after Ajo. "Haya said that he's hiding in a part of the Makai know as Paradise."  
  
"Paradise?" Hiei said snapping out of his train of thought. "That's not a place in the Makai I plan to go to anytime soon."  
  
"True. I've been there and I don't intend to go there again." Kurama added. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked irrated and confused.  
  
"Can someone tell me what 'Paradise' is?!" Yusuke yelled. The demons shivered, like they didn't want to remember.  
  
"You don't want to know." Raye's cold burgundy eyes looked at him. "You don't want to know."

- - - - -

Lazu looked at his creations. The Soul Blade he inspected carefully. He looked at the eye which at the moment was rolling in the hilt. "Zajgfsaeiulf ldjfhsdu." The mysterious language was cold and hard. (a/n: much like a title floor in the morning, in winter. Sorry had to add that.) The eye froze and looked directly at him, its red/yellow cat eye looking at him in the eye. Lazu's blue eyes never left the sword's eye, he was completely focused on the attacks the sword was telling him telepathically.  
  
"Impressive." He said smirking. The girl had made his job much easier.

- - - - -

"Ok so all we have to do is find Paradise, kick Lazu's butt and get those items back? Yusuke asked shocked by the mission simplicity. "No catches. No little things were not allowed to do?" Kuwabara added.  
  
"Guess so." Raye said shrugging. She knew it wasn't gonna be as easy as the detectives thought. But if he wanted thought so and was willing to help, might as well let him think that way. Ajo just looked into the distance. He also know finding Lazu would be difficult, but beating him was another story.

- - - - -

Lazu was in the library. He had planned what he was going to do with the weapons. He wanted to make himself lord of the Makai. Then turn the Nenginkai into a place exactly like Paradise, a nightmare to all. He looked up from the book he was reading when he heard footsteps. He was face to face with Haya.  
  
"What have you discovered?"  
  
"They know it was you who stole the weapons from them." She said blankly.  
  
"Anything else?" He said returning to the book he was flipping through.  
  
"They're coming here." Lazu smiled at this he closed the book and walked over to the shelf it was sitting on. Haya followed him.  
  
"Then let them come."

- - - - -

"We'll leave tomorrow. Understood?" Raye asked.  
  
"Sure. Anytime that works for you."  
  
"Good. Meet us here at 6:00 don't be late."

- - - - -

"Would you like me to increase the security around the temple?" Haya asked, following him toward the door.  
  
"I do not feel that it is a necessary at this point. I shall inform you when I believe it is"  
  
"What ever you say my Lord." With that he left the library leaving Haya alone in the room. Her ears switched as she followed the sound of his footsteps leaving the hall. When she couldn't hear them anymore she dashed back to the shelf and started looking for the book he had been reading.

- - - - -

R&R 


	12. chapter 11

Never have, never will.......  
  
A/N: throughout the fic you will see (blah) those are Author notes. If it's in the disclaimer or A/N its an action  
  
Special thanks to raithetigerspirt, Yumiko Yoshihana, Whowhenwhatever, Shiny Lights, and DemonandGoddess, for voting on what pairing will b in this fic. Thank you so much! (gives out cyber cookies and plushies)  
  
-**Chapter 12-**  
  
The next day the detectives met Raye exactly at the time she told them too.  
  
"Good you're on time."  
  
"Where's Ajo?" Yusuke asked. It made him uneasy knowing that Ajo could be creeping in and out of the shadows watching them.  
  
"Meeting us at the portal. Where else would he be?"  
  
"Point." The gang followed her into a dark forest. The forest wasn't pretty. It looked like some strange cross between a ningen forest and a Makai forest. It had normal trees, but Makai plants were seen growing all over them. There were strange bamboo plants as well.  
  
"Urameshi, I really don't like this place." Kuwabara said getting nervous.  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
"Hn. Cowards." (you better know who this is --)  
  
"Not really Hiei. (c told ya u knew) Kurama said turning to Hiei "This forest is making me nervous as well." The forest reminded him of the forest Kurone had been killed in.  
  
This was one of the creepiest places in the Makai. That's one of the reasons Raye chose it. Also it had the weakest barrier leading to a region close to Paradise. She planned to scare the nigens to running off, getting then caught in one of the many traps she had set the night before. Hiei would be taken care of by Ajo. He was hiding somewhere in the forest. Thus, leaving Raye and Kurama alone to kill each other. Unfortunately the detectives didn't get scared. She signaled to Ajo to get out of hiding, and she continued leading them though the creepy bamboo forest.

- - - - -

Haya started reading the spines of various books. She stopped in front of a large old purple book, the book reeked of Lazu. She opened it slowly not wanting to harm the delicate book. 

- - - - -

"Here we are." Raye said stopping the group in a clearing. A strange purple swirl hovering about two feet above the ground. The swirl kept spinning with different colors occasionally popping into the strange mix. The purple swirl casted a purple light over all who entered the clearing, Ajo who was standing by it, look strangely like some kind of manic.  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"An illegal portal. Why?" Yusuke was about to arrest them when he remembered his promise, 'no matter what you can't arrest us.'  
  
Ajo turned toward everyone. He looked at everyone straight in the eye. "What's wrong? Scared?" he taunted.  
  
"Hell no."  
  
"What the-" Haya said softly. The book was written in some strange language. It looked like some form of a shadow demon language, and one she had never seen before. She walked over to the desk and started copying the symbols out of the book.  
  
The portal dropped them into a busy market place. Demons were hurrying around buying selling and trading different items. Raye led them through the crowds. Right into a shop that looked very familiar to Hiei. It was Bentai's. 

- - - - -

Haya was in the middle of copying the 20th page when she heard footsteps. Her ears twitched as she pinpointed the location of the footsteps. "20, no, 25 feet away from the door." She thought quickly. She stuffed the book into the small space between the two book shelves. She stuffed her copies into her pocket. It wasn't the entire book but it was as much as she could get done. She would have to come back for the rest later. When she got up, and stood next to the bookshelf and pretended to be looking for a book. As soon as her act was together Lazu walked in. 

- - - - -

R&R 


	13. chapter 12

Standard disclaimer applies  
  
-**Chapter 13-**  
  
Bentai was busily helping a customer when Raye and the gang walked in. His red snake eyes looked puzzled, confused to see the hunter and prey together. When the customer left he led them to a back room. It was dark, light only coming from a pale light bulb hanging over head. There were tables and chairs under the bulb. There was another table along the back will almost completely in shadow, the gang could barely make out the barrels balanced on it. He sat down then gestured to the other chairs. When everyone sat down he asked. "Hhoww mayy I hhheeelpp yooou?"

- - - - -

Lazu's blue eyes scanned the room. He noticed Haya looking like she was reading a near by map.  
  
"Come Haya." Lazu said turning and walking toward the door. He had a feeling that Haya was up to something. But he was unsure of what. It made him nervous, nervous and wary.

- - - - -

Raye smiled inwardly she noticed Bentai was trying his best not to hiss as much as he usually did, because it made him difficult to understand sometimes. "Tell us whateva you know Bentai." She got up and walked toward the table, the shadows enveloping her and making it look like she disappeared.  
  
"Well-  
  
"You know her?" Hiei snapped suddenly. His friend had nearly betrayed him and he had not seen the signs of it. Bentai was silent. Hiei glared. Raye had returned and was sitting at the table with a mug of something in her hand.  
  
"Before you asked I stole the sword to get back at Lazu." She took a sip of the drink before immediately spitting it out. "Whe the hell is THIS Bentai!!!!" she shouted.  
  
"Merithan."  
  
"No wonder" she muttered.  
  
"And you were saying?" Kurama said.  
  
"Basically, Lazu has a pretty nasty past and we want revenge." Ajo said. Raye was too busy gagging and spitting to say much.  
  
"We?" Kuwabara asked confusedly.  
  
"Yeah, both of us." Raye said wiping her mouth  
  
"Still hatteee itt?" Bentai said smiling.  
  
"Still hate it." Everyone seemed semi-confused and expected Raye to explain, which she didn't. Hiei looked more and more annoyed as the pointless conversation wore on.  
  
"What do you know Bentai." He said suddenly. Bentai turned to face the small demon. Snake eyes met red eyes in an unsaid apology.  
  
"Paradissse hassss new barrierssss put up and ssssecurities tighter." Raye nodded urging him to continue. "He'sss got powerfull demonsss working for him too."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Bonecrusher and Haya." Everyone remembered the run in with Haya, but the name Bonecrusher didn't ring any bells.  
  
"Bonecrusher?" Yusuke asked. Kuwabara looked scared, this demons' name scared him, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know why he was called Bonecrusher. Hiei and Kurama looked impassive.  
  
"He's a gate guardian." Ajo said. "He's called Bonecrusher because his fist could smash every bone in your body."  
  
"And we have to pass Haya and Bonecrusher to get into Paradise?"  
  
"No we have to pass Bonecrusher to get into Paradise." Everyone (except Ajo who already knew) glared at Raye. "We'll fight Haya somewhere in Paradise."  
  
"And you said this would be easy!" Yusuke yelled grabbing the girl and shaking her. "YOU SAID THIS WOULD BE EASY!!!" Raye threw Yusuke to the floor. She knelled down beside him and said, "I said I guess it would be easy. Turns out it's harder than I thought."

- - - - -

R&R 


	14. chapter 13

if i won the lottary i MIGHT have a chance at buying it, but i'm underage and probabbly wouldn't win it anyways  
  
-**Chapter 14-  
**  
"You tricked us?!?" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"No, I just didn't know."  
  
Ajo rolled his eyes at the petty argument unfolding. He had heard his fair share of them. Hiei and Kurama were acting like this was perfectly normal.  
  
"BE QUIET!!!!!!!!!!" Ajo suddenly yelled. They were giving him a headache. His red eyes flashed angrily, daring anyone to challenge him. Everyone was quiet almost instantly. "ARGUING ISN"T GONNA MAKE THIS ANY EASIER!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone just stared at him. Ajo was the kind of person who never lost his cool, no matter what. But he did have a point arguing wasn't gonna make the mission easier.  
  
"Lets get supplies and head on out." Raye said suddenly. "Hiei since you know so many people with possible info on Lazu, or BoneCrusher find them and try to get something out of them."  
  
"Who died and made you leader?" Yusuke asked sarcastically. Raye turned and looked at the punk.  
  
"No one died. I just happen to know more about this than you do." The two ended their conversation with a battle of death glares. Ajo rolled his eyes at the two. 'She never changes.' Suddenly the battle ended with Kuwabara's interruption.  
  
"What bout Haya?" Kuwabara said remember there last run in with her.  
  
"I'll take care of her." Raye said smiling evilly.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Haya obediently followed Lazu, she had tucked the copied page in the pocket of her jeans. She was wondering how in the world she was gonna get it out of the castle with Lazu now suspicious and watching her like a hawk. To deliver the page to someone who could translate it would be extremly diffult.  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Okay, let's met here tomorrow at sundown." Ajo said. "Hiei knows the way so just follow him."  
  
"Why sundown?" Kurama asked. If this was some kind of trick he wanted to be prepared. Sundown was a dangerous time in the Makai because many demons became active at night. Raye rolled her eyes at the ex-kitsune.  
  
"Because the crowds would have thinned so its easier to travel through." She said impatiently.  
  
"I suggest you get some sleep though. Tomorrows gonna be a long night." Ajo suggested. With that the two left the room and headed out of Bentai's shop. By now it was dark and the streets were empty, just like Raye had said.  
  
The detectives stared at Bentai who mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'psychos' under his breath. He went over to the jugs in the corner and poured himself a dirk before he was about to head out. Yusuke suddenly got in his way. When Betai turned around all the detectives except Kurama were standing up.  
  
"Tell us everything you know about Ajo and Raye." Yuskue said. He looked like he meant business.  
  
"Whyyyy. Don'tt trust themm?" Bentai was semi-irritated; this stupid punk was getting on his nerves.  
  
"It's not that." Kurama said from his seat. His red hair fell down over his eyes obscuring his face. When he raised his head they saw gold eyes flash. "It's just that we don't have enough information on them to trust them."  
  
- - - - -  
  
ha ha ha cliffy! And if anyone was wondering the romance might come later.   
- singing water 


	15. chapter 14

Ok, **IF** I won the lottery I **MIGHT** own yyh. But I didn't because I'm too young to play and the chances of winning are so slim that I never **WOULD** win it. Get the picture?  
  
A/N -:-:- is Youko talking to Suiichi, -:- is Suiichi talking to Youko.  
  
**-Chapter 15-  
**  
Raye and Ajo were walking the Makai streets in silence. Both were in their own little worlds thinking. Raye suddenly changed direction and Ajo followed her curious at where she was going.  
  
- - - - -  
  
The lizard suddenly found himself surrounded by very powerful detectives and a ticked- ½ Youko. Bentai wasn't the kind into telling any of Raye or Ajo secrets but for the price of his own life, letting a little info slip seemed ok. He sighed.  
  
"Hhhaavee a seeeat."  
  
- - - - -  
  
Ajo continued to follow the kitsune into the forest. She just kept walking. Except it looked like one of those walks were I'm-gonna-go where-ever-my- feet-take-me kind of thing. She stopped a creek which he recognized as one of her favorite places in the Makai. She checked on the Alumae flower growing at the base of the tree. Ajo silently came out of the shadows.  
  
"Raye?" He said softly. She jumped and spin around quickly, holding one of the Alume flowers in her hand, which had now transformed into a sword before she realized who it was.  
  
"Ajo don't scare me like that. I was about to attack you." She said running her hand through her dark brown hair. She briefly noticed that her highlights were fading out and she had to redo them.  
  
"What's bothering you?" Ajo was talking to her like she was his little sister and it was getting on Raye's nerves. Sure she was younger than him but she HATED being treated like a four year old.  
  
"Nothing's buggin me Ajo." Raye said as she jumped into the tree.  
  
"Yeah, and that's why you came here." He said sarcastically. "You always come here when your're ticked. So tell me what the hell is buggin you." Ajo didn't want to yell at Raye at the moment she had the advantage on 1) being in the tree and 2) she had stuff that would hurt if thrown (the branches of the tree, etc.). "Ajo just leave me alone." She said. "I just need some time by myself."  
  
- - - - -  
  
The detectives sat in the seats they had before. Kurama's eye's changed from yellow back to green slowly.  
  
-:-:So your gonna find out stuff you already know-:-:- Youko said sarcastically.  
  
-:-Shut up Yuko-:- Suichi hissed.  
  
-:-:-You know this is almost exactly what got Iumae pissed at you. Keeping information away from her that nearly got her killed-:-:-  
  
-:-I said SHUT UP-:-  
  
-:-:-Make me!-:-:-  
  
-:-You sound like a kid-:-  
  
-:-:-At least I know what might get my "friends" angry with me! And one of them is keeping information like this from them!-:-:-  
  
With that Suichii cut the link with Youko. He knew Youko was right he just didn't want to hear it. Beside, maybe Bentai would tell them something he didn't know.  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Please tell me." Ajo was pleading now. Raye pissed not only was irritating but also dangerous. And he just wanted to see if he could help.  
  
"If I tell you will you leave me alone?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise." With that Raye jumped out of the tree and walked over to a flat rock and sat down.  
  
"Sit." Ajo sat down across from her on another rock. "Ok, you remember Youko's betrayal right?"  
  
"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"That's everything. You see Youko was one of my best friends. You ever had a good friend betray you?" Ajo was silent. "Well, it was all for a stupid gem that wasn't even there. That's what's pissin me off."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Kind of..."  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Talk you overgrown lizard." Yusuke snapped.  
  
Bentai was thinking about how much to tell and what would Raye do to him.  
  
"Any day now." Hiei said. "We're kind of in a hurry."  
  
"Wellll, I dooon't knoow muccch abouttt Ajo except that hee waas pprisoner bbyy Lazzzuu." The detectives were in shock. Was that why Ajo wanted revenge?  
  
"Why?" Kurama said softly.  
  
"Soome thing abouuut knooowing whereee thhee Tiger's Eye is."  
  
"Tiger's eye?"  
  
"Yesss. Iiit'ss a poowerfuul geem."  
  
"What does it do?" Kuwabara asked. He was trying to put the story together. Ajo's was making sense but how did Raye fit into this.  
  
"Iii doon'tt knowww." Bentai admitted sheepishly. Everyone fell anime style.  
  
"How does Raye fit into this?" Kurama asked. He was sure she wanted him dead but he wasn't a hundred percent sure.  
  
"SSShe just wantsss heer sssword baccck."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"The Alumae sword was stolen from her."  
  
"Great. Were fighting a psycho with really powerful weapons." Yusuke said sarcastically as he walked out of the shop. One by one the other detectives followed.  
  
- - - - -  
  
you know that little blue bar under this? well press it and type nice things about this fic. or say u hate so much that you want it to roll over and die. What ever you do and say, PUSH THE BAR BUTTON HYBRID!!

-singing water


	16. chapter 15

I WANNA OWN YYH BUT I CAN'T. SO STOP RUBBING IT IN!!!  
  
-**Chapter 15-**  
  
"Haya." Lazu called the purple haired demon over. "I think you might need this." He said handing her an opal like stone of a gold chain.  
  
"What is it?" She said as she took it from him and inspected it.  
  
"It's called the Nightmare Pearl, it traps people in there worst nightmares which you control."  
  
"Why are you giving this to me?" Haya thought it was a test one of those loyalty things to find out what side she was on.  
  
"You may need it in your fight with the Sprit Detectives."  
  
"Thank you." With that Haya left the room and headed to her bedroom. She sat on the bed and was thinking about how she was gonna 1) get the copied sheets out of the castle and 2) How to get the pearl out to.  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Just kind of?" Ajo said. The two were looking at the stars.  
  
"Yeah, well, Youko's one of my closest friends." Raye seemed to be stumbling over her words. Kind of like she was unsure of what to say.  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Ajo was confused. He knew Raye much longer than Yuoko had.  
  
"No, no I don't mean it like that, but you always seemed closer friends with Kuroune so..."  
  
"So what?" Ajo was really getting pissed.  
  
"Well he was like my brother. That's why I feel so guilty."  
  
"WHAT!!" Ajo immediately stood up. "You considered the demon you wanted to KILL for years a BROTHER!!"  
  
"Yeah." Raye said sheepishly.  
  
"I can't believe you." With that Ajo stomped off."  
  
"Ajo, wait! It's not like that, anymore" But Ajo had already left.  
  
Raye laid down on the grass and looked at the sky. "What have I done...." She thought simply.  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Why did I get so mad at her?" Ajo thought as he ran through the forest. Running always made him feel relaxed. Just because he was really pissed he was running faster than he ever ran before. 'Is it because I like Raye?' He thought as he jumped over a creek and hit an over hanging tree branch before he kept running on the branch. 'Or was it because I was jealous that Raye was closer to Youko than me?' He got of the branch and turned back to the creek. He slowly walked toward it a looked at his reflection. "Looks like I'm in for a little chat with Youko Kurama." He finally spoke as he turned away from the creek and took off again.  
  
- - - - -  
  
The detectives were wandering around the city trying to find the portal home. They saw Raye walking toward Bentai's shop; she looked like she was thinking, hard.  
  
"Raye!" Yusuke called. She looked up at them. She looked like she had been crying. Yusuke immediately asked "Are you ok?"  
  
"Huh. Oh me. Yeah I'm fine." She seemed distracted, and her voice seemed strained. She faked a smile "Guess you guess can't find the portal huh?"  
  
"Yeah. We're kind of lost." Kuwabara said embarrassedly.  
  
"Sure follow me." With that she headed of toward the forest and led them out of the Makai.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay, Raye?" Yusuke asked again. He didn't need the only one who knew the only way to get to Paradise in one piece, or hopefully one piece having a break down.  
  
"Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" She turned away from the detectives. "Meet me at the fountain in the park in three days." With that she turned around and disappeared.  
  
- - - - -  
  
(in teacher outfit) Don't forget to R&R people now does anyone know what R&R means? (no answer) Ok class R&R= read and review. AND DON'T FORGET THE BIZZILION PAGE BOOKREPORT ON THE 150,000,000,000,000 PAGE BOOK ON WHY A TRIANGLE HAS TO HAVE THREE SIDES IF YOU DON'T REVIEW (laughs insanely)  
  
muse: are you feeling ok?  
  
Singing water: I am actually perfectly fine. I just like reviews because they make me write amazingly fast.  
  
Muse: ok. R&R so she can update quick! And hopefully not kill me because she has writers block 


	17. chapter 16

Same Disclaimer  
  
-**Chapter 16-**  
  
The detectives stared at the retreating figure. They were shocked at how cold Raye had become in less than one hour.  
  
"You think she's alright?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Hn." With that Hiei disappeared in a black blur. The detectives looked at the place Hiei had been standing moments before. Kurama suddenly turned around and headed home. Yusuke and Kuwabara left shortly after that.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Raye now walked the Ningenkai streets. She needed something to cheer her up. That's when she saw a Coffee Bean (don't own). She smiled at the lights making up the sign before walking in.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Haya left the castle under the cover of darkness. Lazu always told her exactly what he wanted her to do if she had to do anything at night. He had posted guards at her door to keep her from leaving. She killed them all to keep them from telling. She wandered around the castle till she found a hidden entrance to the Ningenkai in the dungeon. She checked to make sure that she had the pearl and the copies in her pocket before putting a hat to hide her ears. With that she jumped into the portal.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Raye walked up to the counter while studying the menu.  
  
"I'll have a Carmel escpresso shots, no whip cream and a blueberry scone." She said.  
  
"Isn't it a little late for a caffine boost?" The lady behind the counter asked inspecting Raye.  
  
"It is." Raye said with a smile. "But I really want one so can you give me a discount for it being so late?" Raye was manipulative. She could get almost anything she wanted a bit of begging. She preferred stealing, but hey, no one wants to steal from a coffee house!  
  
"Well....." The counter lady thought. It WAS really late AND the boss wasn't around......  
  
"Please." Raye begged. "I promise not to sue this place for more money than it has for the accidents I might cause driving home because I'm so tried." That did it. The Lady gave Raye a 10% discount. Raye took her expresso and scone and sat down at one of the tables.  
  
"Hn. Ningens, so easy to get what you want outta them." With that she bit into her scone a looked out the window. She wrapped around the burgundy scarf she had stolen before she got there around her neck. Another indulgence. She had promised herself that she wouldn't steal form the Ningenkai. She would steal stuff from the Makai and Makai only. The stuff she stole could sell for big money in the Ningenkai so there really was no need to steal.  
  
But I was colder than she thought it would be. Beside she could always leave money on the counter with a note saying thanks for the scarf. She suddenly sensed a flash of energy. It was coming toward the shop and coming fast. She relaxed recognizing it as a friend.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Kurama was sitting in his room. It was latter than anyone had thought it was going to be when they left. He had climbed through his window. He shivered when he realized that he it was still open. He got off of his bed and headed toward the window. He was about to slam the window shut when a hand grabbed his wrist.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Haya followed an energy signal to the nearby Coffee Bean. She walked in and scanned the room. She walked up to the counter and ordered a chocolate muffin. While her order was being made her orange eyes looked around the store and locked on a lone figure by the window. She paid got the muffin and headed toward the mysterious person. She pulled up a chair and sat down.  
  
- - - - -  
  
For some reason Hiei felt and need to go back to the Makai. He needed more information on Bonecrusher. Lazu could be dealt with after they passed Bonecrusher. That is, if they survived Bonecrusher. He sped of to one of the more notorious places in the Makai. If you needed info on any big shot you went there.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Whoa, cliffy in three places. R&R for a quick update


	18. chapter 17

Singing Water: Do I have to... _wining to lawyers_

Lawyers: Yes unless you wanna be sued for more money than you have

Singing Water: But-

Lawyers: NO BUTS SAY THE DAMN DISCLAMIER  
  
Singing Water :Fine I don't own yyh. Happy?  
  
- **Chapter 17-**  
  
Kurama bit back a scream. Who ever was holding him was strong, very strong. He the figure easily climbed through the second story window with one hand. The figure pushed Kurama backwards while he sat on the window sill outlined by the moon light.  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Got anything for me?" Said the mysterious person.  
  
"Yeah. This is a text I copied from a book of spells Lazu was reading." Haya said sliding it across the table. "And here is the Nightmare Pearl, you may need it." The figure took the text and started reading it.  
  
"It's written in the Shadow kitsune langue. It's probably the last surviving copy of it." The figure kept reading. "It has something to do with joining the Tiger's Eye and the Soul Blade together to form the ultimate weapon."  
  
"Do you have any idea where the Tiger's eye is Raye?" Haya said looking directly at Raye. Burgundy eyes met with orange.  
  
"Yeah, it's in the last place Lazu would think to look." Raye said with a smile.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Hiei arrived in the City of Thieves. It was a good place to start looking for information on any of Lazu's workers. It was a city where stolen items could be sold, traded and every thief had spent sometime there. Hiei walked into a restaurant and headed to the back room. Two guards were standing by the door.  
  
"I'm here to see Yomato." The gaurds looked a the shrimp before them.  
  
"What for?" Asked one of them. "Business regarding a certain someone I want to kill." The guards looked at Hiei and opened the large doors revealing a well lit hallway.  
  
"Last door, at the end of this hall."  
  
"Hn."  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Well, well, well how nice to see you again Kurama." Kurama reached up to pull a rose out of his hair to call the Rose Whip. The figure walked out of the moonlight and Kurama got a good look at him.  
  
It was Ajo. And he looked pissed.  
  
- - - - -  
  
"And that's literally right under his nose." Haya said finishing Raye's sentence.  
  
"Yup. Did you find it?" Raye asked.  
  
"No." Haya answered. Raye looked disappointed.  
  
"You spent a year, in that castle and you have no idea where the gem is?"  
  
"Yeah, good news Lazu doesn't either."  
  
"Any clues?"  
  
"None, except this." Haya handed Raye what looked like a letter. Raye opened it and started reading it.  
  
"Doesn't make sense." She muttered.  
  
"It's a riddle I couldn't figure it out."  
  
"Can I keep this?" Raye asked suddenly.  
  
"Sure." Haya looked at the clock. "I have to get going."  
  
"Okay, See you." Haya left the shop and headed back to the portal. Raye took the pearl, the text and the riddle home. She had to figure the riddle out before they got to Paradise.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Hiei walked down the hall until he arrived at a well carved mahogany door. He pushed open the door and walked in greeted by one of his good friends.  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Don't even try to call any attack that requires sprit energy Youko." Ajo said gesturing to Kurama wrist. "All you will do is hurt yourself." Kurama looked at his right wrist and noticed the character had appeared on it. After careful inspection he realized it was the character for a full energy lockdown.  
  
All of his sprit energy was locked inside him. He was completely at an angry tiger demons mercy. Not a place he ever wanted to find him self in.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Because I don't want this fic to be amazingly long I was thinking of breaking it into parts. Part 1 would be this, Part 2 getting to Paradise and Part 3 taking place in Paradise. I probably will do this but I appreciate hearing what readers think. R&R  
  
-singing water


	19. chapter 18

unfortunately I do not own yyh, if I did Keiko and Yukina wouldn't be so wussy  
  
-**Chapter 18-  
**  
"What happened between you and Iumae?" Ajo asked suddenly.  
  
"What do you mean what happened?" Kurama was getting confused. What happened between us nothing had happened between us?  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about Youko." Ajo tipped the sword he was carrying out just so that Kurama knew it was there and that it was visible.  
  
"No actually I don't" Kurama said nervously eyes darting to the sword. Suddenly Ajo lunged at Kurama and pushed him down hard, successfully pinning him down onto a desk sword at his throat.  
  
"Tell me exactly. What was going on between the two of you." Ajo growled. Kurama fearing his safety turned into Youko Kurama. Youko kicked Ajo off him before he answered.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
- - - - -  
  
Raye sat on her bed at home translating the text. The riddle had been getting on her nerves so she had switched. So far the text was telling about a tiger eye ruby. It continued to say if the ruby was switched with the eye in the Soul Blade it would be three times stronger than the original blade, and could use any attack that existed. Raye stared at the sheet of paper in front of her calculating how strong Lazu would be if he found the ruby and how sweet her revenge would be if she got a hold of it. She suddenly grabbed her phone a started dialing.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Hiei walked into a well furnished office like room. He walked over to a chair and sat down facing a demon with light green eyes "Yomato" Hiei suddenly said as he walked up to the blue haired demon.  
  
"Ahhhh, Hiei how nice to see you again."  
  
"I need information on a gate guardian named BoneCrusher."  
  
"Bonecrusher, eh?" Yamoato said curiously.He was fixing one of the cuffs on his black jacket "How much?" Hiei set a small pouch on the table. Yamato picked it up weighing it with his hands. He opened up on of the drawers and dropped in.  
  
"Hmmm. Bonecrusher, stone master. Gate guardian to Paradise."  
  
"How to beat him." Hiei said.  
  
"That's gonna cost you another bag of gold." Yamoto said slyly.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Haya hurried back to the castle. She crept back in the same way she had come out. She carefully headed back to her room. She quietly opened the door. She smiled as she realized that another night trip out of the castle had been a success. To bad it wasn't as successful as she had thought.  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Tell me your connections to Iumae, Youko." The two started circling each other. Kurama sprit energy was still locked away. That didn't mean he couldn't fight using martial arts and the various large text books Suichii _(how the hell do you spell his name?)_ used.  
  
"Why so curios Ajo." Youko mocked. "You never cared before." Ajo threw a rather large botany book at Youko missing him by inches. "And why so jealous?"  
  
"That's none of your business kitsune." Ajo growled. Youko hurled a math book at Ajo before jumping out the window. "Catch me if you can tiger." With that he took off into the night, with Ajo close behind him.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes at the demons request. "How bout I kill you as payment?"  
  
Yamoto smiled. "Kill me and no one can tell you how to beat BoneCrusher Jaganshi." Hiei knew Yamoto was right, he sighed and dropped another bag on the table. Yamoto picked it up weighed it and put it in the drawer with the other bag. "Well?" Hiei said impatiently. "How do you beat BoneCrusher."  
  
"The secret to beating BoneCrusher is." Yamoto leaned foreword as if telling a deep dark and very important secret to Hiei and whispered.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Ajo continued chasing Youko until the got to the park. Ajo knew he had to be careful here. The lockdown would fade off eventually and he didn't know how long it would last. He knew it would last an hour or two to Suichii but Youko was another story. Also Youko had the advantage here; he was completely surrounded by plants.  
  
Ajo ran after Youko who was dodging around trees hoping to lose the other demon. Suddenly Ajo found his arms tangled in a mess of vines. Both of his legs were being held down by the longer grass now wrapped around his feet, successfully securing him to the ground.  
  
"Well it seems as if the hunter is caught in his preys trap." Youko said walking toward the ensnared tiger.  
  
- - - - -

cliffys, cliffys, everbody loves cliffys!   
**R&R**


	20. chapter 19

I wish I may, I wish I might own yyh for even one night  
  
-Chapter 19-  
  
Lazu sat down and stared into a mirror. The mirror let him see what was going on and around the castle grounds. He had watched Haya sneak out and now he was watching her sneak back in. Ice blue eyes scanned the other demon trying to find something hinting to where she had been.  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Hn." Hiei said getting up. "Thanks for the info Yomato."  
  
"No problem, Jaganshi. Anything for a bag of gold." Yomato said putting his feet on the desk.  
  
"Hn. Just so you know the second bag doesn't have gold in it." Hiei said opening the door to leave. Yomato got up and rushed at the shorter demon.  
  
"You cheapskate!" Yomato yelled at the smaller demon.  
  
"No ones cheaper than you Yomato." With that Hiei disappeared in a black blur.  
  
"Guess your right." Yomato said walking over to his seat. "No one IS cheaper than me." With that he sat down and laughed.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Youko walked toward his captive. "Tell me exactly what is going one Ajo." He hissed.  
  
Ajo was silent.  
  
"Talk to me Ajo. You've never seemed to care before."  
  
"Let me go Youko and maybe I'll talk." Red eyes glared at gold and the two held the staring contest for a few long seconds. Before Youko let him go.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Hiei sped through the Makai. He needed to find the other detectives and he needed to find them fast. After what Yomato told him, BoneCrusher wasn't going to be as easy as they had hoped.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Lazu decided that it was time to pay a visit to his captain. He got up and headed out while the mirror continued playing where Haya was going. It showed her heading to her room and stuffing a small box into the back of the closet.  
  
- - - - -  
  
After Youko freed him Ajo picked up his sword, but made no move to attack. The two stood there for a few minutes.  
  
"Answer the question." Youko said going into a defense stance. Ajo was unpredictable and he had no idea what he was going to do ever since the ambush.  
  
"What happened between you and Iumae?" Ajo repeated. "She is still angry with you except she won't tell me why."  
  
'That's whats been bugging him. An old fight?' Youko thought. "We got in a fight. As usual."  
  
"No what was the fight about."  
  
- - - - -  
  
Raye changed into her pajamas. Her bathroom was still steamy after a hot shower. She was sitting on the counter in her light blue cloud pjs with a plain blue tank top. She was painting her nails. She was giving herself a spa night, the idea of breaking into Paradise with a bunch of idiots was making her stress. So she was giving herself a mini spa night.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Hiei ran to Yusuke's house and kicked open a window. Naturally Yusuke woke up to the sound of shattering glass. Yusuke looked at Hiei with sleep blurred eyes.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" He said as he rubbed his eyes trying to see clearly.  
  
"Call the other detectives."  
  
"Why?" He said with a yawn.  
  
"Team meeting." With that Hiei jumped into the room a sat down.  
  
"It's two a.m!!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"You have serious issues." Yusuke said as he grabbed the phone and started punching in a few numbers in as he walked to the kitchen to get a glass out ice water to drink or pour on Hiei's head, whatever came first.  
  
- - - - -  
  
3 reviews gets u a new chapter  
  
R&R 


	21. chapter 20

I don't own  
-Chapter 20-  
  
Kuwabara had his face in his pillow when the phone rang. In his attempt to grab the phone he knocked it of the stand. He eventually managed to grab it and managed to pick it.  
  
"Ummmmmm." Kuwabara said. He still had his face in the pillow and was holding the phone next to his ear.  
  
"Hey Kuwabara. Sorry to wake you up but team meeting at my place." Yusuke said. The ice water had woken him up. At least the one sip he had did, running from a soaking wet Hiei not only scared him half- to-death but really woke him up. Yusuke popped open soda as Hiei walked in with a towel trying to dry his hair.  
  
"When?" Kuwa asked tiredly.  
  
"Right now." Yusuke said taking a sip of the soda.  
  
Kuwabara hung up.  
  
- - - - -  
  
"It was the same kind of fight we always had." Youko said sitting with his back to a tree.  
  
"Seriously, Youko what was the fight about?" Ajo said sitting back to another tree opposite of Youko.  
  
"Remember when we went after the Diamond Phoenix?"  
  
"Yeah it was the last heist we pulled together."  
  
"Well that's where it all started."  
  
- - - - -  
  
Yusuke immediately called Kuwabara back. "He hung up on me." He said to Hiei while the phone was ringing.  
  
"Yusuke, I have no idea who told you to crank call me at 2 a.m but don't do it again." And again Kuwabara hung up. "He hung up. Yet again." Hiei just rolled his eyes at Yusuke comment.  
  
- - - - -  
  
"So that's it."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'd still be pissed at you to." Ajo said getting up.  
  
"I'd be pissed at me too." Youko said turning back into Suichii.  
  
"Night Youko." Ajo said as he headed of into the shadows of the park.  
  
"Wait." Suichii yelled after him. Ajo stopped. "Why so curious?" Ajo didn't answer he just continued walking until the shadow enveloped him. Kurama rolled his eyes before he too headed home.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Kuwabara's phone rang, yet again. He picked it up. This time Yusuke went straight to the point.  
  
"Get your ass over here!!!" He yelled into the phone. Kuwabara woke up fully but decided to kill Yusuke for not being able to hear out of one ear.  
  
"Damn you Urameshi!!" Kuwabara yelled back "You wake me up at 2 a.m. and tell me that there's a team meeting NOW!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yup. Change and hurry over."  
  
This time both phones hung up at the same time.  
  
- - - - -  
  
As soon as Kurama walked into his room his cell phone started ringing. He just stared at it for a few seconds deciding weather or not to pick it up. On the forth ring he grabbed it.  
  
"Hello." He said semi-tiredly.  
  
"Hey Kurama, you're the only one who wasn't asleep at 2 in the morning."  
  
"Get to the point Yusuke, I'm tired."  
  
"Team meeting my place."  
  
"And why are you giving me a note that you could have given me tomorrow?"  
  
"Because the meeting's now."  
  
Click  
  
"Damnit! He hung up on me too!!" Yusuke said. Kuwabara who had recently just arrived rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm tellin you Urameshii no one likes to be woken up a 2 a.m. and told that they have a team meeting. And to top that of to get here ASAP."  
  
"Hn. Actually we told you that to get you out of bed you lazy oaf." Hiei answered.  
  
"Huh? Get back here shrimp!" Kuwabara said lunging at the midget demon. "I'm gonna get you for callin me an oaf!" Hiei dodged around the house before he got Kuwa with the same trick Yusuke pulled on him.  
  
The ice water on the head trick.  
  
- - - - -  
  
3 reviews gets you a new chapter R&R 


	22. chapter 21

Singing water: Starlight star bright, first star I see tonight I wish I may I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight. I wish for yyh  
  
Starlight star bright: Sorry no can do its already owned by someone else  
  
**-Chapter 21-**  
  
Kurama's cell rang again. He wasn't gonna pick it up. He just let it get louder, and louder and louder, until he was afraid that he was gonna wake the whole house up.  
  
"Yusuke, it's too early I'll get back to you tomorrow."  
  
"But-  
  
"No buts." With that Kurama hung up and turned off his phone before going to sleep.  
  
"He's not coming." Yususke said to the other two people in the room. Hiei was balancing perfectly on a candlestick while Kuwbara was drying off and mumbling that he was gonna get Hiei back.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Raye was sitting on her counter while her toes were drying she was re- highlighting her hair. She was very focused as she brushed the wand through her hair. If she screwed up she would have to wash the entire stripe out and redo it. That was not in her plans for the night. Her phone was sitting on the toilet cover. All of a sudden it started ringing (_sound and vibrate: it's a really scary when u don't expect it).  
_  
The sudden distraction knocked her off the counter. She grabbed the phone on the way down to the cold tile know as the bathroom floor. When she was sure the fall had left no injuries she carefully inspected her toes. She narrowed her eyes at the mess that was made of her red polish. She opened a cabinet and pulled out a hand mirror to see what state her hair was in. Half of the highlights she had put in were ruined.  
  
Her eyes became slits as she looked at the phone next to her, which was still ringing.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Ajo was sitting in his favorite tree. He was thinking about what Youko had said. 'The two were never in a relationship? I was just me being jealous of how much time they spent together.' He rolled over and promptly fell asleep.  
  
- - - - -  
  
"WHO THE F--- IS CALLING ME AT 2 IN THE F---EN MORNIG!!!!!!!"  
  
Yusuke held the phone a good distance from his ear. The walls of the house shock like a 9.8 earthquake. (_if u don't live in earthquake territory 9.8 is bye bye neighborhood, the entire neighborhood, and the dust that is the neighborhood_)  
  
"Huh... Raye it's Yusuke." He said with a slight fear of another outburst.  
  
"DO YOU HAVE ANY F---EN IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE RUINUED YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ummmm... no?" He said timibly.  
  
"YOU RUINED A PERFECT PEDICURE AND THE HIGHLIGHTS THAT TOOK ME FOREVER TO PUT IN!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Now Yusuke had dropped the phone and all of the detectives covered their ears. But it still felt like she was next to them and screaming at the top of her lungs in their ears.  
  
"Well.....ummm...were having a team meeting and you need to come."  
  
"Give me one good reason why I should come after what you did to me." She said quietly but very threateningly.  
  
"Cause at the moment you're a part of this team and were having a TEAM meeting and that means you."  
  
"So?"  
  
"And I have chocolate cake. And it's good." Yusuke said trying to talk her into coming. He knew she loved chocolate and maybe it would perk her up, or at least convice her to come.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Now."  
  
"I'll be there and you better have a damn big piece of cake for me."  
  
"Sure."  
  
With that they both hung up.  
  
"She's in."  
  
"WHAT!!!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"SHE'S COMING!" Hiei yelled at the currently deaf Kuwabara.  
  
"WHAT!!! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!!!!"  
  
- - - - -  
  
Ajo woke up with a start. He was panting and cold sweat ran down his face. "Another nightmare." He mumbled. He put his head in his hands as terrible memories as captive in Lazu's castle danced through his head.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Yusuke got the door as Raye still in her pajamas walked in. "Wheres my cake?" Yusuke decided that it would be a good idea not to ask about the dark purple bandana she was wearing.  
  
"On the table." Raye immediately walked over and snatched the cake before heading to the couch. While Raye was getting her cake Yusuke warned everyone not to ask about the bandana.  
  
"Where's Hiei and Kurama?" Raye asked as she started eating the cake while she walked to an armchair.  
  
"Where do you think?" Yusuke asked sarcastically.  
  
"Oh I dunno." Raye said innocently, pointing her fork at Yusuke. "Doing something like.... ohhhh Maybe, SLEEPING!!!"  
  
"Actually, Hiei went to get Kurama who was sleeping." Kuwa answered.  
  
"Did anyone ask you?" Raye said giving him a death glare.  
  
"No"  
  
"I thought so."  
  
Suddenly the fire demon came in though the open window being chased by vines. A soaked Kurama soon followed.  
  
"Don't you ever wake me up like that again." He hissed.  
  
"Ok, looks like everyone's here." Raye said getting up to put the fork and plate in the kitchen. "So why the hell did you call us here at this hour Urameshii?" There was a dangerous tone in her voice, even though she tried to hide it.  
  
"Its about getting to and into Paradise." Hiei said sitting on the couch.  
  
- - - -  
  
**R&R**


	23. chapter 22

Uhhh..... don't u already know I don't own yyh?  
  
**-Chapter 22-**  
  
"It's about getting in and out of Paradise." Hiei said as he sat down.  
  
"Point." Raye said flopping onto an armchair.  
  
"It's nearly impossible." Yusuke added. "Hiei has a friend who told him about the security." All the detectives listened carefully. "It's insane. Lazu has some pretty tough demons working for him and- Raye cut him off.  
  
"Duh? You think he's just gonna left us walk in?"  
  
"We already know that he won't Raye." Kurama said. "But unless you have the blueprints for the castle or know a way in there is no way we can get in."  
  
"We already have a way in." All the detectives looked at her. "Ajo."  
  
- - - - -  
  
Haya turned when she heard footsteps in the hall. She was sitting in her bed reading when Lazu walked in. "Hello Lazu."  
  
"Good evening Haya." He said pulling up a chair across from the bed.  
  
"Please tell, what did I do to deserve this nighttime visit?" Haya was nervous. Did he know that she didn't have the pearl anymore?  
  
"Where were you?" Lazu's voice was completely devoid of emotion. He was studying the floor while he asked this so Haya had no idea what he was thinking.  
  
"What do you mean?" Haya answered. 'He knows I left? But how?'  
  
"Don't lie to me." He hissed as he got up. His ice blue eyes were full of rage now. "Where were you?"  
  
"What do you mean 'I never left the castle!'?" Suddenly a ball of energy flew at her. Haya meeped as she dove out of the bed and her novel was burnt to crisp.  
  
"Tell me." He said as he charged another sphere to throw at the demon. The two demons played I'm-not-telling for a few minutes until Haya had realized that she was back on her bed and had no where to run.  
  
"I'm going to ask you again Haya. If you say I never left the castle I will kill you. Now where were you."  
  
"Looking for info on the detectives!!!" Haya screamed.  
  
"Tell me the truth Haya."  
  
Haya now was sitting under the blanket making a lump. The lump nodded. "That's the truth." She whimpered.  
  
"Good night." With that Lazu left the room and Haya peeked out. She crawled out from under the covers. "To close." She thought as she tried to go back to sleep.  
  
- - - - -

reviews make me write fast so, review if u want and update and yes i do know that this chapter is really short  
  
**R&R**


	24. chapter 23

Can't say I own  
  
** -Chapter 23-  
**  
"Ajo?" Yusuke said shockingly. "Ajo is your master plan into the castle?!"  
  
"Look. I've got everything under control. Trust me Ajo can get us in and out, in hopefully one piece." Raye answered as she was flipping through a t.v. guide looking for a movie or something that would put her to sleep.  
  
"I think we all would appreciate if you at least pretend to pay attention to what we're saying Raye." Kurama said. Raye rolled her eyes and threw the guide at Kuwabara who was about to fall asleep.  
  
"Might wanna tell him that instead of me."  
  
"How do you know Ajo will get us threw the castle?" Hiei said. They detectives agreed that they were going to keep what Bentai told them a secret from Raye and Ajo.  
  
"I know you, know that Ajo was prisoner there for a while." The detective just looked at the girl. How the hell did she know? Raye looked at each of there faces. "Connections." With that she got up and headed out. "I dunno bout you but I wanna sleep tonight so I'm gone." With that they herd the door close.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Haya couldn't go back to sleep. The idea of Lazu knowing that she had left was unsetting. She got up and headed to the closet. She opened the wardrobe and pulled open a small drawer. She took out a cell phone and she headed to the bathroom.  
  
- - - - -

Ajo decided that he was gonna go for a walk. Somehow he found himself outside of Raye's house. He looked up to the window and noticed that the light was on. He looked momentarily confused, Raye was one of those people liked to sleep. He started climbing the oak tree outside of her window to see what was up.  
  
He sat on a branch and looked though the window. She had just walked into her room from the connecting bathroom and was mumbling to herself. He smelled nail polish remover coming from the connecting bathroom.  
  
She was saying something about 'dumbass detectives calling me up at 2 in the f----- morning and ruining nails.'

'That explains the nail polish remover.' He thought  
  
The first comment was then followed by more mumbling that he couldn't make out. She sat down and had a book and looked like she was reading something difficult.  
  
He knocked lightly on her window. She looked up and saw the tiger demon wave at her. She smiled and got up and opened her window. Raye sat on her window seat _(the seat inside under the window what do you call that?)_ with her head and shoulders outside elbows propped on the sill. "So what did I do to deserve this midnight visit?" She asked.  
  
- - - - -  
  
"How the hell did she find out?" Yusuke half yelled. The other detectives looked just as confused. Hiei was lost in thought. 'How does she know? How many people does she have working for her?'  
  
"Yusuke can I have some ice?" Kurama asked realizing that he was getting a black eye.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" Hiei said looking a Kurama's bruising eye.  
  
"Tripped and fell on the corner of my desk." He said getting up. Half truth he had fallen, but it wasn't a desk that hit him. The demon detective shook his head. He had been friends with Kurama long enough to know that he almost never tripped. Hiei disappeared in a black blur.  
  
Kurama got his ice, bade Yusuke farewell, and headed home. Kuwabara on the other hand looked like he would be spending the night at Yusuke's house. He had fallen asleep on the couch. With the TV Guide Raye had thrown at him covering his face. Yusuke rolled his eyes at his friends sleeping form and headed to his room to get some sleep. "So glad it's a Friday." Ysuske said as he laid down.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Kurama was lying on his bed icing his eye. When he sensed Hiei's energy at his window.  
  
"It's open." He said closing both eyes. He knew what Hiei was going to ask. He was gonna ask what the hell was wrong with his eye, then what the hell was that crapy ass lie.  
  
"What the hell happened to your eye?" Hiei asked as he opened the window and sat on a branch outside it. Kurama opened his mouth to speak when Hiei cut him off. "And don't lie to me kitsune. I have no reason to believe you tripped"  
  
"I knew you were going to say that." Kurama said opening his good eye and smiling slightly.  
  
"Hn."  
  
- - - - -  
  
**R&R **


	25. chapter 24

Don't own, got that?  
  
**-Chapter 24-**  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" Ajo said. It didn't sound like the truth even though it was.  
  
"Seriously?" Raye said disbelievingly.  
  
"Yeah." Raye moved from the window and gestured to Ajo to come inside. Ajo stepped into her room. Raye walked back over to her bed and sat down crossed legged _(or Indian style what ever you call it)._ Ajo was standing in the middle of the room, unsure of what to do.  
  
"So you're not mad at me?" Raye asked. Her wavy (_is straightened but it done so it isn't straight. Got that?)_ dark brown hair fell over one shoulder.  
  
"Yeah." Ajo said distractedly. 'Damn she looks cute like that. Wait, what am I thinking!!'  
  
"And you know why I was angry with Youko?"  
  
"What happened your hair?" Ajo asked suddenly noticing the messed up highlights. Raye's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Damn detectives. Called me up when I was in the middle of doing it. The phone rang loud enough to knock me of the counter I was sitting on and when I fell this." She said pointing at her hair "happened." She sighed. "And I can't wash it out it has to grow out."  
  
"Why don't you re-dye it the natural color?" Ajo asked spinning the computer chair so it was facing her before he sat down.  
  
"Don't have the natural color dye. And all the stores are closed till tomorrow"  
  
"Wanna steal some?" Ajo offered with a mischievous look in his eyes.  
  
"I was waiting for you to say that. Lets go." With that the two climbed out the window and headed for the store.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Kurama thought about what he was going to say. Hiei already didn't trust the two but they were the only connection into Paradise, so they had to trust them. At least a little. "I got in a fight with Ajo."  
  
"Ajo did that to you." Hiei said making himself comfortable. "That I believe. And Why?"  
  
"Happened years ago."  
  
"Hn. Plan on telling me kitsune." Hiei asked.  
  
"No." Kurama removed the ice. 20 minutes with it on, few minutes without ice, then another 20 minutes icing. (_my coach told me this when I hurt my ankle. Works pretty well_)  
  
"Hn. Whatever you do Kurama watch your back. I have a bad feeling about those two." With that Hiei disappeared.  
  
- - - -  
  
Raye had her head in the sink while Ajo was carefully putting the brown dye in her hair. The thievery went easier than planed. Who knew security was so lax at the corner store.  
  
Ajo was being very careful. Turned out the highlight were really messed up. It had to have been a bad fall. He was literally redoing her entire head. Luckily if he screwed up no one would know.  
  
"Done yet?" Raye asked.  
  
"Almost."  
  
**-Some time later-**  
  
"Alright done." Ajo carefully lifted the hairdryer off her head and helped her out of the chair. She got up and looked in the mirror. "Like?" Ajo asked.  
  
"Ajo. If you ever want to start your own hairdressing studio, I'll recommend you to all my friends." She now had dark brown hair with lighter brown highlights. It looked completely natural.  
  
"Never seen you with completely brown hair." Ajo said walking behind her and holding a piece of her brown hair in his hand inspecting it.  
  
"Really?" Raye asked turning around. The two ended up inches away from each other. "Well, how do I look?" She asked.  
  
"Good actually, I like this better than the highlights." Ajo turned and started heading toward the computer chair. Successfully hiding a blush that was threatening to appear because so their closeness. Raye followed him and sat back down on her bed, and was almost done translating.  
  
"What is that? You've been at it for hours."  
  
"Translating something bout the Tiger Eye know anything about it?"  
  
"Yes...." Ajo said dragging it out. Raye looked at him. "But probably nothing that isn't in that book." Raye went back to the page. "Why are you so curious?"  
  
"You know what it is, you know what I want so why are you asking?" Suddenly Raye's phone rang. "What is with people calling me late? Cant they wait till morning like normal people?" She said as she answered it.  
  
"Talk to me." Her face fell as the conversation went on "yeah. Ok. Sure, sure just try to get to me when ever you can. Ok. Bye." She hung up and looked at Ajo. Concern was written all over her face.  
  
- - - - -  
  
CLIFFY!!!!!!!!  
  
And I need a name for part 2, if anyone has suggestions please say so in a review.  
  
**R&R**


	26. chapter 25

I hate repeating my self

** -Chapter 25-**

"That was Haya. She said Lazu's onto her." Raye said as she put the phone down.

"Not good." Raye continued staring at the phone. Ajo looked up at her. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Raye sounded distracted.

"Are you gonna be ok?" Ajo rephrased the question.

"Yeah." Ajo came up behind her spun her around. He looked her straight in the eye.

"If you need anything, call kay?"

"Kay." Ajo quickly kissed her before he jumped out the window. Raye stood there shocked at what Ajo did. 'Did he just kiss me?' She walked over to her bed and laid down. 'It was nice.....' she fell asleep smiling at her friends action.

- - - - -

Ajo took off down the street he was as confused as Raye was about why the kiss happened. 'She just needed to know that someone was there for her.' He convinced himself that it was true.

Maybe it wasn't true, maybe he was the one who need the support to go back to that hell hole. He quickly pushed away all the thoughts doubting what he said before away. 'We need each other to get through this.' He thought. 'It doesn't matter who needs who more.'

- - - - -

The detectives woke up the next morning tired as hell from the late meeting. All of them refused to move until their phones rang. One thing when through all of there heads.

"If its Yusuke (**_or Hiei is Yusuke's case_**) I'm gonna kill him."

Turns out it wasn't Yusuke. It was Raye and she wanted them to meet her at the duck pond in the park after school.

- - - - -

Raye had called Ajo earlier and said that they needed to talk. Ajo walked up to the pond behind her.

"We lost our lead." Raye said without turning around to face.

"What do you mean?" Ajo responded. He walked right up next to her and tossed some crackers to the ducks.

"Lazu's onto Haya. That's what the call was about. If he gets anymore suspicious he'll most likely kill her."

Ajo didn't answer. They needed Haya to get them a map of the palace; a dead Haya wouldn't do anyone any good. "That's a problem." Ajo finally said.

"We need to find another way in."

Suddenly the detectives arrived. The detectives were all still in their school uniforms, except for Hiei who was still wearing black. Raye and Ajo immediately shut up. The detectives didn't know about Haya and they two needed to keep it that way.

"So whats new." Yusuke asked.

"Were leaving tomorrow." Raye answered.

"Excuse me?" Kuwabara asked.

"Were leaving tomorrow." She repeated.

"Why so soon. You didn't even give us time to prepare." Kurama said. It was unlike Iumae to leave without planning everything.

"Don't worry Youko, its all been taken care off." Ajo said smiling.

"Where do we meet you?" Hiei asked.

"Here five o'clock." With that the Ajo left.

"Isn't that a little early?" Kuwabara asked

Raye never answered the question. "I suggest that you start getting ready. We won't wait for stragglers." With that she left.

** - - The next morning. - -**

Hiei was balancing on the guard rail of the duck pond. Kurama arrived next. He was wearing a white shirt and pants (dark tournament outfit). He turned when he heard footsteps behind him. It was Yusuke he was wearing a yellow shirt and blue pants **_(dark tournament outfit, I like their dark tournament outfits, except to kuwa's that was just plain ugly. Opps! Talking too much back to fic)_**. Kuwabara arrived wearing his usual. Lastly Raye and Ajo arrived. Raye was wearing jeans and a dark blue tank top. Ajo was wearing a red top with black pants. His yellow eyes scanned the detectives.

"Your lead Ajo. You know the way." Yusuke said. Ajo didn't seem shocked that Yusuke knew. Maybe Raye had told him about the conversation.

Ajo nodded. And ripped open a portal into the Makai.

- - - - -

**END OF PART 1**

**R&R**


	27. chapter 26

**Hi Everyone! **

**thank you everyone who reviewed! **

**I hope to see you all again in Part 2**

**Breakin In**

**-singing water**


End file.
